


Nuggets of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, dream bubble setting i guess, fluff feelings, just cuties being cute, not in game anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram loves his chicken nuggets, but he thinks that nuggets like these taste even better. [DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection of drabbles showing cute boys being cute. Probably won't mention huge chunks of the main plot, just little fluffy dreambubble things I suppose. Originally posted on my fanfiction under an old username, but figured I would share here.

Dave Strider was used to seeing all sorts of odd, off the hook, unreal things in his life; an apartment filled with puppets and swords and high tech turntables and all sorts of equipment like that had quickly become normal. So had the stuff the the internet was filled with too, humorous web comics with stupid ironic names, and Dave often spent a lot of time browsing the web, seeing all these peculiar little things. He'd even made a few of his own too, each with their own sufficiently shitty artwork drawn on vastly outdated art program all for the sake of irony. Dave Strider had come to the assumption that he'd seen it all.

But then Tavros Nitram had come bumbling into his bubble with a toothy grin and stumbling feet.

The two of them had settled in the kitchen of the Strider apartment, seated at the table half cluttered with dirty glasses and bits of metal and all sorts of other shit that Dave had long since stopped questioning. It almost seemed real, like they'd never left, like the world hadn't been destroyed, ruined, and he hadn't died. He'd managed to shove the junk out of the way somewhat, over to the other side of the table to clear some space for him and the troll to sit and put their food. A little plate sat in front of the troll, a nest of little chicken nuggets snuggled on top. Dave himself had a little one in front of him too; a handful of thin little fries left with the remains of sauce curled at the edge. The kitchen was filled with the scent of it now, salty fries and fizzy drinks. Tavros still hadn't gotten used to some of them, the drinks sending bubbles up his nose, so he mostly just stuck to water or juice.

"My chicken nugget goes aaaall the way back across the table!" Tavros piped up, his words mixed with impossibly silly giggle-snorting, selecting his chosen nugget between his fingers and moving it across the table in a wide arc above his head, as far as his arm could reach it.

"And aaaaaall the way back into the sauce!" the troll continued, swooping his arm down and dunking the little nugget into the pot of sauce next to him on the other side. His mouth had tweaked up at the corners in a goofy smile, pointy teeth poking out over his lips, legs kicked out under the table with the quiet scuff across the floor every now and then that even Dave couldn't miss. The blonde had taken to observing the other figure with his normal expression of apathy, eyes hidden behind a frame of black lenses, merely reaching down every now and then to eat.

"Tav, man, what the hell are you doing?"

Tavros looked up at that, blinking a few times as if he'd not understood the question or even heard what Dave had said. Dave wasn't surprised. He was used to Tavros being a little bit of a space cadet sometimes. The little nugget was still between Tavros' fingers, dunked in the pot of sauce as he paused to glance up at the blonde sat opposite him.

"And then I eat the chicken nugget!" Tavros piped up in reply, almost as if Dave had never spoken up or asked a thing, moving his head to fly the food to his mouth to eat, sending a series of cliché little eating noises curling out of his smiling, goofy little mouth before returning his attention to the next nugget in the box. Dave half wondered if it was possible to feel jealous of a chicken nugget, because it was sure as hell getting more god damn attention that he was; but when Tavros looked at them with that dorky little smile, he guessed maybe it was worth it after all.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that actually came into my head while I was waiting for the train to arrive at Leicester Square in London & I saw some really creepy poster for a horror movie on the wall. So I had to scramble onto the train and into my bag to get my phone and write a memo to myself to write this when I got home, lol always getting inspired at the worst times.

The little lounge of the apartment was dark. Really dark. All of the lights had been switched off and the curtains pulled shut in favour of letting the light from the moving images on the screen of the television just in front of the sofa light up the place. It was quiet too, the sounds of the movie filtering through the room. Two figures sat perched on the sofa itself, both male, covered by a toasty blanket in fuzzy red fabric.

"The phones are dead! What do we— oh shit!" cried a shrill voice from the screen, the sound of a distant scream echoing out of the speakers, as well as crashes and bangs from the background of the movie and into the quiet of the apartment room itself, wrapping around the two boys. In a room so quiet, the sound traveled well, took up every space it could fit into.

One of these boys was called Dave Strider; he was blonde and lounging back against the cushions as if the film on the TV wasn't worrying him at all, legs stretched out in front of him across the floor. The second figure had pulled his legs up onto the sofa instead and buried himself under the blanket until only his nose and above was still showing. His name was Tavros Nitram, and he'd curled himself into the blonde's shoulder, one eye hidden and the other cautiously peeking out at the television screen while the movie continued to play on the screen.

"I'm going to go check it out, okay? You stay here," piped up another voice from the television screen. Dave bit back the urge to poke fun at the idiocy of the character, and the entire movie really; he'd seen his fair share of horror movies, each of which was shittier than the last, and he kind of watched them more to poke fun at the cheap effects and scare tactics than for any real thrill. They'd never scared him really, the directing was always so crappy that it didn't even make him flinch, and this one was no different, he'd managed to keep his face as collected as ever, but apparently the troll on the sofa with him was having a difficult time of doing that.

"No! Don't go out there!" Tavros whined, though the sound of his voice was muffled by the blanket that still swallowed him up. It was almost as if Tavros thought that so long as all his limbs were under the blanket, then no monster would be able to get him. Dave wondered if Tavros realised that a thin blanket would probably make no real difference to a monster, but decided not to freak him even more by pointing that out. Every now and then the two of them would sit down and watch a movie or something like that, and tonight had been one of those times. There'd been nothing decent on, so they'd ended up watching some horror movie that was showing on one of the channels before calling it a night. Dave had heard of it before, and though he had never gotten around to seeing it when it had been in the cinemas he hadn't been all that bothered about watching it; but Tavros had insisted that they watch it after Dave had mentioned it and the blonde hadn't the heart to say no to the goofy smile that Tavros had given him. Dave half suspected that the other had only ordered they watch the movie because he'd wanted to make him happy, because it certainly wasn't the troll's sort of thing. Tavros still wasn't able to sleep without a little comfort blanket touching his face as he slept, let alone watch movies with gore and things that went bump in the night. 

"You'll be eaten!" the troll continued to protest, but naturally the character on the television screen didn't listen. His arms had wound around Dave's and he'd pressed his face against Dave's shoulder, a cushion placed over one of his horns so that the blonde could lean back and not have it dig into his spine. Dave still remembered how much that hurt from the first time.

"Tav, we can turn this shit off if you're freaking all out over there," Dave piped up, watching the troll from the corner of his eyes. Tavros didn't move his eyes from the screen, only vaguely shaking his head. The movie was pretty lame to him so far, the effects were bad and the plot was even worse and he'd have been happy enough to switch it off and listen to some music before hitting the sack; but Tavros still seemed glued to the screen, the one eye not covered up taking in the blood and the dark hallway and the man now heading into it.

"B-but you've wanted to see this for, um, ages," he mumbled after a few seconds, as if by doing so the monster in the movie wouldn't be able to hear him. It was almost adorable really. Dave had to revel in the irony that someone like Tavros, with horns as big as his and pointy teeth and the whole nine yards, could be scared of a human horror movie from a couple of years ago when he was pretty lethal looking himself. Did they even have troll horror movies? Dave hadn't ever asked, nor did he ever really plan to ask either. He got the feeling if they did, Tavros had never seen them.

"Yeah but come on man. I can deal with it," he replied, reaching his free hand above his head to yawn and stretch slightly. "Can't have my best troll getting his freak on and not being able to sleep again for weeks because of some shitty old movie,"

"I-I'm fine," Tavros protested weakly, a little flush of darker colour tinging his cheeks. Dave wondered if the troll realised that he huddled a little closer to him as he spoke or not. Was he really that scared? They'd not even seen the monster yet. "Super confident trolls like me don't get scared anymo— uh, ever!"

"Alright man," Dave gave up, raising his free hand again in a mock gesture of surrender. "You win, we'll finish this shit up,"

Just as Dave had thought, the rest of the movie wasn't any better than the start. He didn't think it was possible for a horror movie to get cheesier the further to the end it got, but this movie had certainly proved him wrong. When it had finished, he flicked on one of the lights sat by the TV, casting a soft glow of light around the room when the TV had been turned off. Tavros remained sat on the sofa, still curled in the blanket and staring hard at the blank screen that Dave now stood next to.

"Earth to space cadet, yo. What's up, bro?" the blonde asked, cocking a brow down at the troll; who said nothing, merely looking up and blinking with a slight shake of his head. The faint hum of the fridge in the kitchen and the buzz of the apartments cheap lightbulbs could be heard, but other than that, the apartment remained pretty much silent. 

"Okay, well I gotta go take a leak," he half shrugged, yawning again as he started to leave to do just that, taking a step from the TV towards the door. "Just head on to bed or whatever and I'll be there in a sec,"

"Dave!" came the hushed, hurried cry from the sofa. Dave paused to look back over towards Tavros, whose entire face seemed to have crumpled as if he was going to cry. One of his hands had sneaked out of the blanket to reach out after Dave, though Tavros quickly shot it back in as though he was embarrassed about doing that, face dropping towards the floor and that familiar dark hue that Dave knew now to be a blush spreading over the troll's cheeks. It was easy enough to see what was going on with him, and Dave turned back towards the sofa to yank Tavros off of it without a second thought. Peeing could wait a minute until he'd escorted the troll back to bed and assured him that the crummy animated graphics weren't going to pull his horns off or eat his soul.

"You're such a dork, Tav," Dave muttered once the troll had snuggled himself into their bed and he'd left the room towards the bathroom, finally. He could still hear Tavros rolling himself into the blankets, tucking into the warmth. "Like I'd ever just let a shitty monster eat you,"


End file.
